<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandaged Fingers by SomeSunnyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597749">Bandaged Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay'>SomeSunnyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Other World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coraline (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Charlie is trying his best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia, Self-Harm, emotional issues, he's got mild dissociation going on, implied disordered eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with bandaged fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Other World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandaged Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hey it's been a million years but I'd like to thank a commenter that gave me motivation to do this. Thank you! I tried writing this a while ago but I didn't know how to start until now. </p><p>I added another character finally, hope that's not too much of a bother, since I know OCs interacting with canon characters isn't always liked, but Chapel is important to the progression of the story, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bandaged fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always starts with bandaged fingers. Band-Aids and fabric tape to keep everything in place, but it's never a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devolving into paranoia, Charlie waits for the Beldam to come back, so he chews. Then he stomps around trying to let out the directionless anger, and, all the while not knowing why he's angry. He consults Wybie, but then he feels bad at putting this on him because he's a kid and doesn't really understand, and Coraline. Oh Coraline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's beginning to not eat again. He can't tell if it's his fault or not. He's still trying to go over the Beldam's notes, how to make the people she did, how to fix or find another door, to do something other than be angry and chew his fingers. Nothing comes of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until, at least, he starts using objects to hurt himself. He doesn't even know he's doing it half the time, but when he does, and with the most recent situation like this, he cut too deep and he desperately thought of a nurse of some kind. He lost the first aid kit, and he was using paper towels instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting dizzy. So he sat on the bathroom floor and groaned. Trying to think of something that would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he heard heals on wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot his head to the door and scrambled to hide behind something. He didn't know what was going to come from the hall. After the heals stopped at the door frame, Charlie's breathing slowed, he was exhausted. The figure wasn't tall, and wore white. He looked up behind the curtain, and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and, didn't remember what happened after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to, with the feeling that he was starting to catch up with his body. He was in his bedroom, and he could hear conversation, but he didn't recognize one of the voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to move but he felt light headed and had to stop. The voice stopped talking and then he heard heals. The nurse came into view, she was very blurry. He was scared, admittedly, a little. A ton of thoughts about Coraline and Wybie's safety and well-being flooded his head as she smiled calmly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, I hope you're holding up ok." She said, a loose Michigan accent came up here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and asked, "My kids, where are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to sit next to him, "My name is nurse Chapel, but you can call me Elaine as well. Your children are fine, and I made them both dinner. Coraline was very concerned, but I think Wybie didn't exactly understand what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie pursed his lips, he'll have to phrase it differently with Wybie. Though, that could come when he gets up to check on Coraline. He tried to move but Elaine put him back down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, don't try to get up, you lost quite a bit of blood. You need to eat and drink lots of water, and then we can see about walking around after some more rest." She said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, "Can I see Coraline and Wybie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again, "Of course." and got up and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked down at his hands. Fingers re-bandaged and wrists wrapped. He recognized the type of tape, and so he assumed Elaine found the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine came back with Coraline, and she looked like she'd been crying. Charlie felt his stomach drop. Coraline came over slowly, she hugged him gently, like any hard pressure movement would make him turn to dust. He didn't know what to say when he heard her cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the tears on his shoulder, and all he could do was hold her and tell her he was fine. Although he wasn't, it was best to keep that to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and saw his bandaged fingers, not sure how to react. Not sure how to move this along. Elaine stood solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've told me." Coraline let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie frowned, "I didn't know how to bring it up, half the time I didn't know it was happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coraline nodded and sat next to him, "Other dad, he said he had the same problem when he was younger. My mom didn't know I could hear what they were talking about, but I know what this is, or at least how to get help with the cuts." She shrugged. Her eyes averted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie didn't know how to respond, and he felt shitty. He felt like a failed parent. He felt neglectful. All he wanted to do was take care of Coraline, but now she has to take care of him. That shouldn't be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coraline moved to hug him again, "It's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine moved to the side of him, "Coraline?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at her, "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine smiled, "Why don't we go make everyone breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coraline pursed her lips but nodded, "That sounds good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine helped Coraline up and Charlie was left again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, he has to ask for a pen and pad, he needs to write down what exactly happened to bring Elaine here. He recognized her, but he couldn't remember where. Charlie got back under the covers and calmed down, he'll have to go up to the attic room and look through the other dolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, for right now, he'll wait for food while he picks at the bandages.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>